gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:CBS-68 Euclides
GN Field? Recently an editor added the fact that Euclides can generate a GN Field, anyone got proof on that? Wasabi 12:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Would be nice if somebody could. I just gotten myself a copy of 00F volume 3 and the profile doesnt make a mention of it. I have yet to read the story yet so I cannot comment on whether the field appears in story or not. If it is to have one, it's likely to be portrayed in the actual story. -SonicSP 05:49, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Model Number? I recently entered a photo in the "References" section that states its model number as "CBC-68" and not "CBS-68" :Within the Japanese text, it says CBS-68, XD Bronx01 22:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Trying to Get The Darn "Propulsion" Column To Work Well, you guys know the "propulsion" column right that we have on other pages like Exia and the Flag as examples? I cannot get the thing to show up. Pretty sure the code working correctly, but the actual column on the actual infobox won't pop up. Thought would be nice to emphasize it on the infobox, since it's another dual propulsion system like the Abohool. I left the coding there for the moment, since it doesn't appear to be doing anything helpful or harmful. -SonicSP 23:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Need Data Clarification Guys, I'm trying to give Euclides a proper edit, but the more I edit and do fact-checking, it becomes more confusing and fuzzy; please give me whatever data you guys know. Here's what I need clarity and proof: ::- Bronx01 here *Is there more than one Euclides? Cause apparently, someone told me there's at least 2 of them, but I haven't seen that mentioned anywhere. The closest match was a translated description that the ship is a factory ship and that the MS containers are variable transportation that can be interlinked like a rail. ::- I only know one of them. Fon has one. Where did you heard that there's another one? *Why is Bring Stabity mentioned as a crew member of the ship? ::- Bring boarded the ship according to Ribbons' orders in 00F Second Season (00F 17) *Was the ship even truly dedicated to Ptolemy? Or that's groundless also? ::- All I know is that it is a repair ship. It can accommodate Ptolemy and Ptolemy II. (00F Resonance Vol 3) *Is there a GN Field to the ship or made up? ::- It can (00F 16) You all have my thanks to the completion of this page. Taikage - Admin 19:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Can Euclides actually make use of Trans-Am or siphon powers from the Gundams to use Trans-Am? Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 05:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :If you ask me, it should not. Trans-Am is a program that was found in the GN Drives. Its impossible for the developers to think building Euclides to use Trans-Am. Or maybe it can, but it doesn't have the program to do so. In addition, if Hanayo/Fon was able to integrate Trans-Am feature in this one, they should be able to do it also to the Gundams that they have. Apparently, they couldn't make their Gundams used Trans-AM, so I think it's to say that Euclides doesn;t have one also. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 14:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::One of the profiles suggested that there's more than one Euclides by mentioning that several of them could combine and do some specific tow''(?)'' function or whatnot. I think its somewhere in Volume 3's profile but I'm not sure. But I do know I have seen it being stated somewhere. I do not recall actually seeing a specific mention of a second unit though but strangely its not news to me. Its like I've heard the specific mention somewhere before. :::The profile talks about the container ships, not Euclides. You have seen the feature during the Battle against the A-Laws/Innovators and during the beginning of the movie. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 16:54, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::As for Euclides using Trans-Am, its a mystery. Now, it cannot independently use Trans-Am unlike the Ptolemy 2 but whether it can siphon it from the Gundams is a unknown that has not been tested or shown. I mean, the 3rd Generation Gundams were not designed to use Trans-Am either but they could when the system was suddenly unlocked from the GN Drive, so it leaves the possibility open for ships as well. Trans-Am on the 3rd Generation Gundam was purely a Drive based system, since the MS are not equipped with it yet to use it without a Drive. ::Its certainly possible for them to upgrade the Euclides to use Trans-Am on its own, but there is very, very little to even suggest that scenario at the moment. Trans-Am should just be left out in my opinion. -SuperSonicSP 21:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) More Clarification Guys, do you know can Euclides store a MS? Can it hold a CB Shuttle? Can the docking ring dock with the Containers? By any chance anyone knows what are those two tanks are on the top and bottom of the ship. I just presume it is a fuel tank. Thanks ahead! Taikage (talk) 07:46, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Just after a quick look through 00F, we can see that when both Bring Stability & Fon bring their respective units on board the Euclides, so they can talk. There is a room that is more than adequate to accommodate the 2 units with plenty of extra room and space, whether this is indeed a ms hanger is not elaborated on tho. As for the two tanks, iirc the the Euclides is designed to operate without a gundam so fuel tanks would be a reasonable guess but that is purely speculation as i don't remember anything being specifically mentioned about them. Denbo786 (talk) 09:34, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Denbo786, thanks for what you provided so far. The forward section is similar to Ptolemy, but it was never clarified what the cargo area does. I'm only presuming it's a actually a catapult system like Ptolemy, but was there any visuals to show prove it? Can the modules adapt to the Containers? Thanks for your time. Taikage (talk) 06:16, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::No unfortunately there is no explanation given about the cargo section of the ship. After Fon & Bring set the asteroids off in the direction and earth, Hixar and Hayana(other cat-like human/Innovade) show up in a GN Container carrying the GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F but it is never seen docking or attaching to the CBS-68 probably due to one of 3 reasons 1. Since the 4 robot arms are currently attached to the ship there is no room for the container to be attached. or 2. The container was developed sometime after the Euclides and is incompatible with the ship or 3. Simply the Euclides is not designed to dock with anything other than the robot arms since it is a factory ship, as CB never envisioned it going into active combat. Any one of the 3 reasons outlined above somewhat explain why the GN Container is never seen after arriving at the Battle. Finally in the final phase of Fon plan to investigate the moon as a possible veda location Fon and Bring one moment are together on the bridge and in the next panel they are seen in their respective units in space with no description of how they got there. So again with the MS catapult their is no evidence either way to prove/disprove its existence. Denbo786 (talk) 20:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man!I'll try to make the page as accurate as possible with the data. Taikage (talk) 06:15, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :I thought this was brought up, but there is nothing that says that Euclides is a predecessor to Ptolemy. I haven't seen any source to this claim. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 03:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well, few things: #I think the circular "exhausts" at the back are the Plasma Engines. #From what I remember, Euclides kept a low profile during its operations; I doubt the ESF could have copied anything from it. And there's also the fact that they might have come up with some of the Euclide's technologies of their own (coincidentally). #Having a lower number on its model number does not mean it's made before Ptolemy or Ptolemy is based on it. :--Bronx01 (talk| ) 22:55, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Traditionally that's how model numbers work. Though I agree that its never stated if Euclides is the immediate predecessor to PtolemyGaeaman788 (talk) 01:18, December 11, 2012 (UTC)